


Insatiable

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alleria tries Alexstrasza's patience, Dirty Talk, F/F, Grinding, Horns make for great handlebars, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, ya know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Alleria all too happily learns what happens when one dares to test the Life-Binder's patience.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissanminttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to julia, thank you for all your beautiful writings and your friendship I am So Blessed <3

“That is more than enough for now, we will get nothing done in this state. Take a ten-minute recess, ambassadors. We will reconvene then.”

Alexstrasza watched as the ambassadors fled the room for some much-needed air, leaving her alone to finally have a moment of peace. Or at least she thought she was alone.

“Is everything okay, my heart?” Alleria brushed her hand down along her wife’s arm.

The Life-Binder immediately perked up, leaning down to steal a kiss from Alleria. The ranger was helpless but to smile into her lips. “It is perfect now that you are here, my dear.”

“You Charmer.”

Alexstrasza smiled, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from Alleria’s face. “Well, it has its desired effect so I cannot complain.”

They both let out a laugh. Alleria slotted herself between the table and her Queen’s body, fingers running up and down the length of her arms as Alexstrasza hugged her tight. She loved these moments, cherished the warmth of her wife’s frame pressed close to hers.

“Not to sound ungrateful, but what are you doing here? I thought I had told you that you could take the day to rest and relax while I dealt with these matters.”

Alleria grinned, knowing all too well what sort of mischief she had planned for her dear wife. Today would be a test of the Aspect’s seemingly endless supply of patience, or so she claimed. She could only hope that Alexstrasza could read the signs of what was to come, at least enough to obtain her interest.

“I wanted to come and surprise you, I cannot imagine that these silly diplomatic meetings are much in the way of entertainment.”

The laugh that Alexstrasza let loose was stunning, almost musical in a sense as it echoed out into the room. “That would be because such things are not meant for entertainment, my love. It is only a necessity, but I am...glad to have you here with me. If only for a brief moment.”

“You may not be saying that soon.”

Alleria leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to Alexstrasza’s jaw. Her voice low as her fingers dragged across her wife’s stomach, tracing the curve and swell of her hips.

“It was awfully lonely in bed this morning. Mmm, I almost thought I would have to tend to my own... _ache._ ”

Nimble fingers glided upwards across the Queen’s sides, tracing soft circles on her skin. Her lips continued drawing back along the dragon’s skin, further and further until they teased the curve of her ear. Alleria delighted in the way her wife drew in a breath so sharp.

“Do you have any idea how _excruciating_ it was? To lay there alone, surrounded by the smell of you and yet be without your touch?”

She grazed her fangs against Alexstrasza’s ear, purring so softly as her hand drew back to trace down the curve of the Life-Binder’s spine. Alleria pressed her closer, thriving in the way that her wife leaned down over her just to allow her easier access.

Alleria let out a chuckle. Her voice dropped low. Raspy and hot against her Queen’s skin.

_“I need you, Alexstrasza.”_

As the words fled her lips, she purposely whimpered against Alexstrasza’s ear. She could feel the hand on her waist tighten in response and the soft rumble that built up within Alexstrasza’s chest.

The ranger was not done, far from it. “Fuck, all I could think of was waking up to your head between my thighs. Feeling your nails marking my skin.”

 _“Alleria...”_ Alexstrasza husked, her voice giving way under the weight of her own need.

Alleria could feel the tremble in her wife’s shoulders. How her breath came out staggered. she could _feel_ how badly her Queen wanted to take her, right here and now in the council room. With all their colleagues be damned.

Still, she wanted to push Alexstrasza’s resolve. “I would give anything just to feel your magnificent tongue buried inside of me, gods...you have no idea how _soaked_ I am for you right now.”

“You...are making it nigh _impossible_ to behave right now, my heart.” The Dragon warned, growling deep.

Alleria nipped at her wife’s ear. “Mmm, but do you not want to feel how wet I am just for you, my love?”

Carefully, she took hold of Alexstrasza’s hand and guided her touch lower. Alleria tilted her head back until her gaze was locked firmly onto her wife’s, not daring to tear away even as those fingers slipped beneath the waistline of her pants.

As the warmth of the Queen’s hand lingered against the curve of her stomach, Alleria shivered. “Ple-please...just touch me, Alexstrasza.”

Her words pulled a soft whimper from the Queen, who finally relented and slid her hand further down. Alleria tightened the grip she had on Alexstrasza’s wrist as the tips of her fingers brushed past the patch of curls between her thighs.

“A-alleria, I-.” Alexstrasza began.

The Life-Binder’s words were immediately silenced by her own gasp as she found the molten heat that had pooled between the ranger’s thighs. Alleria propped her free hand back against the table, keeping her other hand wrapped around her Queen’s wrist.

Alleria bit down on her bottom lip, she tried and failed to stifle her moans. The constraints of the ranger’s pants limited her wife’s touch, but Alexstrasza made do. Those fingers spread her dripping folds and the ranger threw her head back as a single digit came up to trace the softest circles around her clit.

“F-fuck, right there…”

The Queen’s touch was fire. It was scalding, just the gentlest of pressure applied in just the right place had heat licking down the curve of Alleria’s spine. All of which pooled in the pit of her stomach with an ache so delicious.

When her head lifted, she felt her heart skip several beats. Alexstrasza watched her through half-lidded eyes, a smile most satisfied spread across her face. She was enjoying watching every second that Alleria melted beneath her touches.

“Mmm, that’s it, my love. Touch me, just like that. _Please._ ” Alleria pleaded, egging on her wife.

“I’ve got you…”

The ranger leaned forward off of the table, her arm coming up to cling to Alexstrasza’s shoulders while she graced the soft skin on the column of her Queen’s throat with hot open-mouthed kisses. Slowly rocking down against the fingers that worked their agonizing pace against her clit.

Alexstrasza could barely keep her own noises to herself, the low possessive growls or staggered sharp intake of air. She was fixated on Alleria, the gold of her eyes burned like a brilliant flame, so dangerously near to burning out of control.

“Fuck, I think about how good it felt...having you fuck me with that dragon tongue of yours. To feel the power you commanded…”

Another growl, this time graced against her throat as Alexstrasza forced Alleria’s head back with her hand. The Dragon Queen’s lips seared a path of kisses down her neck, branding her skin with the lightest of marks.

Her touch drove heat through every muscle, every vein that made up her body until Alleria felt consumed by the Dragon’s fire. She could have lost herself entirely to that touch, to come shaking against her wife.

But then she remembered this was not why she was here. No, she had to test her Queen’s patience.

As if it had been planned, there was a sound that resonated from the hallway outside the room. Alleria immediately jerked away from Alexstrasza, adjusting her armor and regaining her composure.

The look that the Life-Binder gave her was absolutely _primal._ Like if the others had not chosen that exact moment to enter the meeting room, Alexstrasza would have fucked her senseless right there on the table. But here they were, and the Queen would be forced to wait.

“Wait-.”

The ranger lifted a finger to her own lips and smirked. Thriving on the way that with every step back towards the door that she took, Alexstrasza seemed to be fighting more and more growls. Only betrayed by the gleam of fangs peeking from between her lips.

“Patience, my queen. I am sure we shall find the time, _later.”_

With that, Alleria removed herself from the meeting chambers. Their day had just begun.

A few hours later and Alleria Windrunner knew she had the Queen pushed to the very _brink_ of what her patience would allow. After their first encounter during the break in the morning council meeting, she had given Alexstrasza an hour or so of respite from her teasing, at least until she was out of said meeting.

She struck again when Alexstrasza had gone to her study to receive any incoming missives and send others out. The ranger had taken the opportunity to sneak up on her distracted wife, draping her arms over her Queen’s shoulders.

“Mmm, there you are, my ranger.” Alexstrasza murmured, pressing a kiss to her arm as she continued to write.

Alleria let out a soft chuckle, her lips set to draw the shape of her wife’s ears while her hands stroked at her horns. “Have you been waiting for me? Or is it that you can’t get me off of your mind?”

The Dragon let loose a soft growl, her gauntlet coming up to gently drag down the curve of her arm. “It is impossible to forget you when I can still _taste your need._ When all I have been afforded today was one touch and mere glimpses of you so far.”

“Patience, darling. I know how you often enjoy to draw out the tease, consider this just...a little bit of payback.”

Alexstrasza just shook her head and continued to write her letters. Alleria, however, was not about to let her off that easily.

“I wonder how quickly you could swipe all your belongings off of this desk? Then you could have your _wicked_ way with me, my love. You could take me just how we’ve both wanted all morning.”

Pointedly, she reached out and traced a hand along the desk. “I am certain it's strong enough for what I want you to do to me on it. Wouldn’t you agree?”

The great Alexstrasza, for all her famed patience, let loose a growl and moved to stand from her chair. She was mere moments from swiping everything off of her desk and fucking Alleria relentlessly when one of her eldest children chose that exact moment to walk in.

“Mother, I apologize for the intrusion but...if I could have a moment alone with you?”

Alleria stepped back from her wife, not before leaning up to press a kiss to her cheek. “I shall take my leave then, she is all yours.”

Alexstrasza watched every step she took out of the study. Alleria turned to face her wife as she passed the Queen’s eldest, walking back towards the door with a sly grin on her face.

“I will see you later this evening, my love. _Behave yourself_.” She called out, winking before she turned and fled from the study.

That was a pattern that Alleria repeated for the rest of the day whilst the Life-Binder went about her business, all without getting either of them caught by anyone else. Every time she teased and walked away from her touch, it strained a little more of wife’s patience each time.

Their game would come to an end soon enough. Alleria simply wondered how.

“Mother has been acting strange all day, she seems...on edge about something,” Xerestrasza spoke, pulling Alleria from her thoughts.

_Of course, she has been. I might have something to do with that._

Alleria swallowed that response and was quick to form another in its place as they walked down the hall. “She was a little restless in her sleep last night, it did not come easy for her. Having business to attend to all day surely has not helped.”

“If I recall, she should be finished with her duties about now…perhaps a rest is in order, especially if you offer to go with her.”

They rounded the corner and both stopped in their tracks. Alexstrasza strode up the hallway towards the both of them, but her golden gaze was narrowed in on Alleria. Burning like a fire out of control. A determination so fierce gleamed in those eyes.

 _“Oh, fuck,”_ Alleria whispered to herself. She was in trouble now, _so much trouble._

“My dear daughter, I am afraid I must borrow my wife for the remainder of the evening. I am not feeling terribly well and would simply like the pleasure of her company.”

Xerestrasza just smiled and bowed. “I do not mind, mother. Please take care of yourself, I shall speak with you both later.”

She departed from their presence and Alexstrasza immediately turned back to Alleria once her daughter had disappeared from sight. There was something in the way her eyes burned into the ranger, how it showed that her patience had been tried and worn completely too thin.

“Not so patient now, are you?” Alleria teased, flashing an all-knowing grin.

“Come with me.”

The Queen’s voice was iron and the ranger knew better than to argue. She allowed Alexstrasza to take hold of her hand and lead her off down the hallway without another word. There was a sense of impatience in everything that she did, in the frantic steps she took, how her fingers trembled around Alleria’s hand.

One thing that Alleria had not accounted for however was just _how_ impatient Alexstrasza had become throughout the course of the day. For they were not even half of the way back to their shared quarters when perhaps a little too forcefully, the Life-Binder ducked off into a corner and hauled the ranger along with her.

Alleria gasped when she found herself clutched so tight in the Queen’s embrace, tucked away in some corner away from prying eyes. Alexstrasza looked about ready to ravish her completely until something halted her. The fire that burned in her wife’s eyes dimmed and she nuzzled against the ranger affectionately.

“Ah, before we get too carried away...I need to know that you want this, my love.”

With a whimper, Alleria nodded. “More than anything, please.”

Alexstrasza leaned her full weight back against the wall and smirked. “Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to good use then?”

With a hand on her shoulder, Alexstrasza forced the ranger down to her knees. Alleria fell with no resistance, her hands sought out the hem of her Queen’s pants. Her eyes lifted to stare upon her wife with a wicked grin.

“You really are so impatient, aren’t you?”

The Life-Binder let out the softest growl and Alleria knew it was time to let up the tease now. Alexstrasza had behaved beautifully all day, she deserved to feel so good after all she had waded through just to get to this point.

She stroked a hand down over her wife’s stomach and crooned into her skin. “I’ve got you, my queen.”

Without pause, Alleria tugged her pants down over those beautifully toned legs. She leaned in and trailed kisses across her thighs, nearly growling aloud when her eyes landed on Alexstrasza bared before her. Her slit, glistening and exposed just like this to her hungry gaze.

“You...smell divine, so needy just for me.”

The ranger smirked into Alexstrasza’s skin as she trailed her kisses higher up on her Queen’s thighs. She heard the Life-Binder purr in response before a hand reached down to thread through her hair, urging her closer to glistening folds.

Alleria let out a laugh as she felt the tug at her hair. “Definitely not patient any longer.”

All too gladly, she pressed her face between Alexstrasza’s thighs. Her tongue slipping past her lips to delve between her Queen’s folds, tasting deep of the sweet arousal that had built. Her lustful whispers throughout the course of the day had succeeded in driving both of them into an absolute maddening sense of need.

“Mmm, that’s it...gods, that tongue of yours is divine.” Alexstrasza praised with a small gasp, her back arched away from the wall.

The grip she had on Alleria’s head tightened. Soon Alleria found herself gazing upwards, watching as her wife began to grind herself shamelessly into her mouth. Practically fucking herself on the ranger’s tongue.

Everything about her movements screamed desperation, but the ranger could not blame her. Alexstrasza had spent all day wanting _this,_ her body thrummed with energy that put her right on the very edge. She was chasing the sensations, craving to be overwhelmed by them.

Eager to push her from that edge, Alleria brought a hand up to slick through the abundant wetness. Her fingers nudged against her wife’s entrance, easing them in just enough that the faint stretch caused Alexstrasza’s knees to tremble and shake.

 _“Please, please, please..._ gods, Alleria, just-.” The frantic pleas fell off of the Life-Binder’s tongue and the ranger was all too happy to oblige her.

Without a word, she pressed two fingers knuckle deep into her and let out the most pleased hum when she felt Alexstrasza clench down around them. An untamed snarl ripped its way from the Queen’s throat as Alleria worked her tongue in tandem with her fingers. Each thrust had Alexstrasza grinding harder and harder against her mouth, against her fingers. Alleria savored every second of it.

“I’m close, please I’m so…” Alexstrasza moaned.

The ranger just watched with a look of awe. Catching the shudder in her muscles as everything was pulled taut, she could feel it in the way that her wife’s hips ground erratically against her lips. Alleria knew all too well what to do.

She easily slid a third finger into Alexstrasza and pressed her broad tongue flat against her Queen. Alleria crooked her fingers and lashed her tongue against her aching clit, once, twice, three times and that was all it took before she sent the Life-Binder over that blissful edge.

“That’s it, my love. Gods, you are magnificent when you come for me.”

Alleria kept up the slow deep thrusts of her fingers, intent on drawing out her wife’s orgasm as long as possible. Alexstrasza whimpered and gasped, breathless, the ranger could tell that it was _just_ bordering on too much.

Weakly, her wife reached down and batted her hand away. “P-please…”

Alleria let out a light little chuckle and withdrew her fingers, the sensation prompted one final jolt from her wife. The ranger quickly moved to stand, catching Alexstrasza as she sagged forward into her embrace. Her hands traced the softest patterns across her wife’s back while the Queen attempted to catch her breath.

“You did so well, my love. So beautifully.” Alleria whispered her praises into Alexstrasza’s skin, smiling as she felt the dragon’s heart thundering within her chest.

Heavy breaths ghosted against her shoulder. Claws painted down her spine, clinging to her like an anchor in a violent storm. Alleria cradled her close, bringing her back to this moment with gentle touches.

Suddenly, the lowest of growls rolled off of the Aspect’s tongue and before Alleria could even process what was happening, Alexstrasza had her pinned back against the wall. Her eyes blazed with a renewed vigor, like a fire reignited. But there was still that love, that adoration that burned just beneath the surface.

“You have been an awful tease all day, Alleria.” The Queen purred.

She bared her fangs, growling hard as she traced the curve of Alleria’s ear with her lips, “Whispering such... _scandalous_ things into my ear. Testing my patience so.”

Alexstrasza reached down, cupping between her thighs. Fingers pressed harder and harder against her through her clothing. The ranger, unbidden, let out a broken whimper. How hard she tried not to rock her hips down onto her Queen’s hand.

“Mmm, and what do you intend to do about it, _Your Majesty?”_

The Life-Binder’s hand disappeared from between her thighs, her eyes gleaming. “To give you exactly what you have been asking for all day, my ranger.”

Strong hands came up to grip at her waist, Alleria could only gasp as she found herself lifted up off of the floor. The ranger opened her mouth to speak, but any words she had planned to utter were lost in a low moan as Alexstrasza pressed one of her thighs up against her.

The Queen slowly ran her hands up over Alleria’s side, lips trailing back along her jaw. Her fangs grazing the edge of her ear. “You have been so desperate, yet so patient, my beloved…you were just _aching_ for me to do this, weren’t you?”

Alleria had no words, even as the Life-Binder’s delicate hands found the clips and straps of her armor. But she didn’t undo them, not yet - no the tips of her fingers only traced and idly tugged at them. Testing the limits.

“You wanted to push me right to the very edge of my patience, didn’t you? Wanted me to _ravish you?_ ” Alexstrasza purred, golden eyes blazing.

She rocked forward into Alleria, pressing her thigh harder into her in turn. A broken whimper fell from the ranger and she tried to grind down against her Queen, but hands found her hips in an instant. With ease, she was pressed back against the wall and her hips forced to still completely.

“Ah, ah...not so fast, my love. I want to hear you _say it.”_

Another press of her hips and Alleria released a low groan, trying with all her might to press back into the friction. “Tell your queen how badly you needed her. How it made you such an awful tease.”

The ranger brought her hands up to cup her wife’s face, murmuring against her lips as she claimed a soft kiss. “I woke up _soaked._ Needing you so badly. I could smell you on the sheets and...mmm, it wasn’t enough. I still need you so, so _much._ ”

“Shall I take you right here and now against this wall then, my love?”

A desperate whine fled from Alleria as the Life-Binder rolled her hips forward again, ever so slowly. Alexstrasza’s lips drew a path of searing hot open-mouthed kisses down her throat, fangs traced the pulse that raced beneath her skin.

“Or would you prefer the bed? I would adore seeing you splayed out for me, so ready for me to _take you._ ” Her wife murmured into her skin.

Alleria couldn’t fucking handle it, sure the goal had been to push the Life-Binder to the brink. But the ranger had been so ready, needy and desperate for her Queen’s touch. It had been so long now that she felt as if she would burst.

She draped one arm over Alexstrasza’s shoulder, nails biting into her skin. The other bringing her hand up to thread through crimson locks of her hair and grip at the base of one of her horns. “H-here...right here, b-but please take me to bed after.”

The Queen nuzzled into her jaw, a low growl rolling off of her tongue. “Such manners. Good girl, _my_ good girl. I’ve got you.”

Slowly, gently, Alexstrasza worked her fingers against the straps of Alleria’s armor, loosening both her breastplate and the shirt just enough to expose her breasts. The ranger quickly freed her arms from both garments and left them to hang from her waist.

Despite now being free to grind shamelessly against her thigh, Alleria stayed completely still. Like she was waiting for her Queen's command.

With a soft laugh, Alexstrasza gave it. “Go on, my good girl. I want to see you come undone, _I need you to.”_

Golden eyes blazed as Alleria began to rock against her wife, her strong arms braced her against the Queen’s form. Meanwhile, those warm, life-giving hands splayed across her skin. Along the curve of her stomach and up further to palm both of her bare breasts.

“No beauty could compare to yours. I am beyond words at the _honor_ of getting to touch such a work of art.” Alexstrasza praised, bringing her fingers together to tug and tease at the piercings in her nipples.

Alleria whimpered and pushed her chest forward into the Queen’s hands, feeling her smile against the curve of her throat. “I do so love how you move when lost in the throes of passion.”

Alexstrasza felt how the ranger struggled to keep the pace of her hips, to keep grinding against her thigh. With a possessive growl, her hands shot down to grab hold of her waist. Her voice rough as she lifted her head to stare at Alleria.

“Hold on to me.”

Pinned between her wife and the stone wall at her back, that was all Alleria could do. _Hold on._ Even as the Life-Binder’s arm circled around her hips. With ease, she was lifted up off of her feet just enough that she could wrap her legs around Alexstrasza.

One hand braced against the walls whilst her other held onto the ranger’s hips, Alleria was secured so firmly against her wife. Yet all her Queen would grant her was the softest press of her hips, a pressure in all the wrong places and it drove her mad.

“H-harder, gods...please, you feel so good…” She pleaded, using the hand she had grasped around Alexstrasza's horn to force their lips together.

They reached for the other blindly. Heated, their lips crashed into one and others, desperate for the contact. Trading kiss after kiss that stole the breath from their lungs, each one more maddening and intoxicating than the last. Kisses with such intensity that they commanded every inch of Alleria to focus on how Alexstrasza was making her feel.

The pleasant sting of nails that bit down into her hips, the pressure of her wife’s hips as she rocked shamelessly against her. It was so much, so much and yet not nearly enough.

 _“More.”_ Alleria breathed against her lips.

Alexstrasza’s forked tongue slipped past her parted lips and their kiss deepened. The Queen swallowed her quiet moans, tasting those sounds right against her tongue. Alleria could scarcely think, not with the Life-Binder kissing her so and especially not while she was grinding against her.

Their lips parted with shaky breaths, and the ranger could only whimper as the fire in her wife’s eyes seemed to blaze ever brighter.

“Is this what you wanted, my ranger? Is this what you pictured when you woke up this morning _needing_ me?”

Lost in Alexstrasza’s touch, Alleria nodded reached out for her. Eager for that anchor in a sea of sensations. But with a low noise that rumbled deep within the dragon’s chest, she quickly took hold of that roaming hand and pinned it back against the wall.

“M-more... _please,_ Alexstrasza…” Her need was dripping from every syllable she spoke into her wife’s flushed skin.

“I should tease you for making me wait for this all day, but mmm, you were waiting too...and I would so hate to see my wife so _deprived.”_

Alleria’s back arched up away from the marbled stone walls when Alexstrasza slid a hand down between them just like she had done earlier. Her fingers slipped beneath the hem of her pants. Those blessed fingertips teased her folds, stroking through the slick arousal that just waited for her touch before finally coming up to trace circles around her clit.

“Mmm, good girl. So ready for your queen.”

Tongue and teeth teased across Alleria’s shoulders, to her collarbone, marking every bit of skin as she went. Even as Alexstrasza’s fingers stroked against her clit, their hips still rocked together so slowly. Applying just enough pressure to have Alleria gasping and melting further into her wife’s embrace.

Gods, she wanted to come so fucking badly. Her own patience had worn completely out at this rate, the fire that had blazed on all day needed to be fed. Every muscle in her body was coiled tight, a cry built up within her chest as she felt herself being pushed to that edge.

Finally, the Life-Binder showed mercy. Fingers pressed fully down against her aching clit, swiping once, twice, three times as her lips found Alleria’s ear.

“Come undone for me, my love. Let me see how stunning you look when you fall apart.” Alexstrasza purred, the hand that held Alleria’s to the wall tightened its hold.

She was helpless but to follow her Queen’s command. The tension that had built up so steadily all day snapped and sent her spiraling. Any cries and curses set to fall from her lips were muffled by Alexstrasza’s hand suddenly coming up to her mouth, realizing that this corner was not exactly the most private of places to be screaming out in ecstasy.

Even still, Alexstrasza continued working her fingers so diligently against Alleria until she went limp against her. Breathless praises were showered upon the trembling elf as she clung to her wife, barely able to keep her legs around her waist. A comforting numbness swimming through her veins.

“There we go, shh...just breath, _good girl.”_

Alleria just let out a soft laugh. “Wh-what can I say...you t-take my breath away.”

“Romantic.”

“Mmm, you love me for it.”

The ranger finally regained _some_ of her composure, at least until she realized there was still the walk back to the Queen’s quarters and the chances of them being noticed were near 100%. Something Alleria dreaded, certain she looked quite thoroughly fucked.

“You should just carry me back to our bed, my heart.” Alleria murmured, reaching up to run a hand through Alexstrasza’s disheveled hair.

The Life-Binder grinned. “Really? Are you not capable of walking, my lady?”

“Quite. No, I am afraid you must carry me, it is your sacred duty.”

Alexstrasza pressed a kiss to Alleria’s cheek, easing the ranger back down onto her feet. “I am certain I could be convinced...to do such a thing.”

Alleria leaned in. Tracing a single finger along her wife’s jaw. “Get me back to our room, _quickly_ \- and you can do whatever you wish to me, for as long as you wish.”

Next thing that Alleria knew, Alexstrasza had at least made both them decent enough for the walk back to their room and wasted no time in sweeping the ranger off of her feet. Purring as she cradled her wife close.

“Behave yourself, my love.”

Alexstrasza feigned offense as she stepped back out into the hallway, uncaring if anyone spotted them. “Me? Behave? Perhaps you should be the one to take a look at your own actions, my heart.”

Alleria waved her off with a grin, curling further into her hold. As they strolled through the halls, Xerestrasza walked past them. She opened her mouth to speak when all she caught was the tiniest of glimpses at the marks upon Alleria’s neck, the ones not properly covered and she stopped dead in her tracks.

It took her a few moments as she watched the pair disappear from sight before it finally clicked in her head. Xerestrasza shuddered hard and shook her head, grumbling under her breath as she walked away - pointedly in the opposite direction. Knowing what was about to happen next.

"Gods above, the both of them... _insatiable._ "

**Author's Note:**

> they're just having a good time leave them BE


End file.
